The King's Mages
by Vikitty
Summary: Tortall is still at war with Scanra. But with so many deaths, the king has applied for the help of royal university student mages, specifically Rika Salmalin and her friend, Elerissa of Dead Man's Cliff. Will they be able to save their country?
1. Late Again

The King's Mages

Character Appearances Include: King Jonathan IV, Queen Thayet, Numair Salmalin, Daine Sarrasri…

****

New Characters: Elerissa, Etynn, Rika, and more…

****

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the talented Tammy Pierce! 

* * * * * * * * * *

Elerissa of Dead Man's Cliff picked up her leather-bound journal and left the royal university library at a run. _Mithros, I'm going to be late again_, she thought, running down the empty hallways. 

Finally she was at the Mage's Quarters, where students lived during their study period. She quickly entered her room, which was the last one on the right and closed the door behind her before she pulled off her "off duty" clothing. She donned her solid green robe with black and red trim, signifying that she was a Master Healer, and an Adept in War Magic. 

With one last check at her reflection in the adjoining dressing room, she rushed out of her room, only to walk right into a human wall.

"Oh, Etynn!" she growled, pushing her twenty-one-year old brother out of the way and locking her door shut with a spell. "What in Mithros' name are you doing here?" 

"Rika sent me to find you," he replied cheerfully. Etynn, too, was a Master Healer. "Master Numair and Lady Mage Daine were also wondering." He started following his sister down the hall into the Royal Banquet Hall.

"Great. So they know that I'm late," Elly muttered, clearly annoyed. "Who am I sitting with?" 

"The people I named before." 

"So… Rika's family?" 

"Yes." 

"And who are you sitting with?" 

They had stopped in front of the intricately designed double doors. Elly could hear the king speaking. And then laughter from the crowds.

"My year mates." 

Without further ado, Elly opened the door enough so she and Etynn could get through. Several heads at the back - mostly novices - turned and stared. She ignored them, looking for friend. 

"They're over there," Etynn said, pointing to the right, exactly in front of the king's dais. 

She bit her tongue and strolled to the side, making next to no noise. 

"Could you be any later?" Rika asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, nodding to the two famous mages across from her. "What's the king said?" 

"Eat up." Rika pointed to some servants carrying platters of delicacies. 

Rika Salmalin was two years younger than her, but extremely intelligent with a really powerful Gift. She was adopted by the black robe mage, Numair Salmalin, when she was ten, and then by the Wildmage, Daine, quite recently after the two of them married. Although, even before then, Daine treated Rika like a daughter.

"What kept you, Elerissa?" Master Numair asked, forking a mouthful of food into his mouth. He got a nudge from his pregnant new bride, who looked disgusted at his table manners.

"Ah, I was reading in the library, sir," she replied. "About the dampening spells used during the Immortal Wars."

Numair instantly dived into an extended explanation and description of what happened. Daine and Rika shared a look, and both shook their heads. 

As the evening wore on, the chatter became quieter, until King Jonathan the Fourth stood up, with her majesty, Queen Thayet, at his side. 

"As many of you know, the war against Scanra has claimed many lives," the King's voice boomed throughout the room. "And we honour those in our hearts until we can mourn properly. Many mages were killed during their duty, and we need those who just graduated to the Master or Adept rank to step up and volunteer to take their place. We will send somebody with a letter if you have been chosen to come forth. I bid you good night. May Mithros protect you." Before the king stepped off the dais, he nodded at Numair once. 

"So mote it be," came the expected chorus. 

Tremors of conversation started breaking out. Numair and Daine stood up, just as Daine's lower half turned into that of a dolphin's. Numair caught her with both hands. Several heads turned, and some paled. Elly tried not to gape like the novices. 

"Um, Lady Mages, can we have a talk in one of those private study rooms?" Numair asked, now carrying Daine towards the door. It was more of a command than a question.

The two girls exchanged a questioning glance before following him out the door. 


	2. The Meeting

****

A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. And don't worry, other known characters will appear along the way. It won't just be all new characters. ^_^

Elly followed Rika through the doors to the nearest study and stopped in her tracks. King Jonathan was sitting at one end of the rectangular table with Queen Thayet leaning against the cream-coloured wall behind her. Numair put Daine down - who's bottom half was that of a leopard now - and sat down on the King's right. 

"Take a seat, young mages," the king said, his voice warm and welcoming. Rika moved first to sit on the king's left.

_Well, of course she's comfortable,_ a small voice said inside Elly. _She practically grew up next to the king, what with her parents being the realm's most powerful mages._ Elly quickly moved to sit down beside Rika. The king's very blue eyes were on her. They were intense and intimidating, but she managed to stare back at him without wincing. Finally they looked away and landed on everybody else in the room.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard our-" he glanced back at Thayet who nodded, "-plea. But that's just for those other university students. We've heard from several teachers at the university, and Numair here, about both your progresses."

Rika glanced at her father, then at Elly before looking at Jon again. Elly blinked, her left honey brown coloured eye and right freshwater green coloured eye showing confusion. _Progress? What progress?_

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Actually, it's the complete opposite," the queen said, smiling at the two. 

"Indeed. Rika, you were admitted to the university two years early, weren't you?" King Jonathan asked. 

Rika nodded, then spoke up when she realized the king had asked her a question. "Yes, your majesty. The head of the university let me write my exams when I was fourteen." 

"And you, Elerissa, were admitted a year early?" 

Elly nodded and licked her dry lips. "I believe so, your majesty. Thanks to my brother and his friends who trained me when I, uh, left the convent, sir." _Almost let slip I had run away from the convent!_

The king actually chuckled. "So modest for such a young girl. Anyway, as you can see, you two are at the top of your classes and progressing quicker among the ranks of mages. What I'm about to propose cannot leave this room, for it is a secret task I need you two to undertake. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, your majesty," the two student mages said as one.

Black fire appeared through the room, warding it from potential spies and eavesdroppers. Rika looked at her father and smiled. She liked watching her papa at work, especially when it was dangerous work. The ease in which he attacked people during the wars was what made up her mind about taking classes in war magic. 

"We have heard of another plan on the other side of the Tortallan-Scanran borders, that might damage our country much so." King Jonathan nodded at Daine. "Several high-ranked mages have gathered, one, a black robe named Lanord Hamaoke. He studied at the university in Carthak with Numair." He looked at the powerful mage, who started speaking.

"He used to be bookish, but people change with time. He was a quiet one who wore a sapphire jewel around his neck on a silver chain. I talked to him once or twice, and learned that he was half Yamani and half Scanran, but despised his Yamani blood, which might explain why he's helping the Scanrans," Numair explained. 

_Because Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami married recently, allying Tortall with the Yamani Islands,_ Elly thought, nodding her head.

"The reason why your father can't go, Rika, is because Lanord knows your father. And Daine here is quite pregnant," the king explained. "We do have spies up there, but it's not enough. We need more information. I hate to drag you away from your studies and endanger you. But if you don't want to, it's understandable. I had to talk to these two," King Jonathan tilted his head towards the fully trained mages, "into letting you two decide what you ladies want. If it's possible, please let us know before the dinner bell tomorrow." 

"Yes, your majesties," Rika and Elly said, standing up and curtseying. They knew a dismissal when they heard one. 

Rika eyed her parents, who gave her encouraging nods. Numair disabled the listening spell so the two students could go back to their rooms and sleep erratically with this important task on their minds. 


End file.
